Malédiction
by marjorie59
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy accuse son fils de tuer son mari, Lucius Malfoy. Draco cherche a comprendre et découvre une malédiction...LM/DM. OS, Lemon, Happy End.


Titre : Malédiction.

Rating : R /!\ Lemon yaoi (description de relation entre homme) Inceste

Note : Voldemort n'existe pas xD

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Résumer : Narcissa Malfoy accuse son fils de tuer son mari, Lucius Malfoy. Draco cherche à comprendre et découvre une malédiction...LM/DM. OS, Lemon, Happy End.

Merci à mes bêtas : Cléo & Ley

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ton père est mourant et c'est de ta faute ! Entièrement de ta faute ! Tu le tus ! Jamais je n'aurais dû te mettre au monde tu n'es qu'un déchet, c'est toi qui devrait mourir ! Pas lui ! Tu ne nous sépareras pas, ton père et moi ! Je te jure que si je pouvais, je te tuerais de mes propres mains !

Je n'avais que 15 ans quand ma mère me jeta ces mots à la figure. Je n'avais pas compris. Comment aurais-je pu être coupable de la maladie de mon père ? On ne m'avait rien dit. Ma famille me regardait avec tristesse et me disait avec crainte que j'étais le portrait de mon père et de ma mère... Ma mère me détestait de plus en plus, et mon père m'évitait. Pourtant je le voyait, il souffrait. Il avait mal. Il était fatigué. Pourtant je ne savais pas. Où avait-il mal ? Quelle était cette maladie qui le touchait ? Pourquoi ma mère m'accusait-elle ? Pourquoi ma famille éprouvait de la pitié pour moi ? Et tout ça m'énervait, m'exaspérait ! Comment pouvais-je l'aider si je ne savais pas ?

Cela dura un an, un an où je fus traité de tueur par ma mère. Un an où elle me détestait. Un an où elle se retenait de me tuer. Un an, où je me pris des gifles à chaque erreurs selon ma mère. Un an, où je ne fis qu'apercevoir mon père de plus en plus mal. Un an où j'ai été élevé dans la haine. Un an d'enfer.

Puis mon parrain, Severus, était intervenu. Il avait crié sur Narcissa, il avait dit que je n'y pouvais rien, que ce n'était pas moi qui avait lancé la malédiction, qu'il était trop tard, que le destin avait voulu que ce soit maintenant. Il lui répétait que je n'y était pour rien que le destin était comme ça, que j'avais la lourde tache d'enlever cette malédiction, et qu'il fallait me prévenir, me préparer à affronter ce que j'allais vivre. Non me laisser dans l'ignorance. J'entendis un bruit de chute puis ma mère qui hurlait à mort qu'elle ne voulais pas, puis, elle explosa en sanglot. Ce n'était pas le fait que c'était la première fois que je voyais ma mère pleurer qui me choquait, non c'était la dernière phrase de Severus.

-Si tu ne veux pas prévenir Draco, je ne t'en empêcherait pas, mais alors pars ! Pars ! Avant de tuer ton fils et ton mari ! Pars ! Avant de les tuer par jalousie !

Encore choqué, j'étais parti dans ma chambre pour réfléchir. Quelle était cette malédiction ? Était-ce la malédiction qui détruisait ma famille ? Que pouvais-je y faire ? Qu'est ce que ma mère ne voulait pas ? Je ne savais pas. C'était dur de ne pas savoir. Je finis par m'endormir, fatigué de mes découvertes. Le lendemain matin ma mère quitta la maison. Le jour de mes 16 ans. À la fin des grandes vacances, j'avais été obligé de repartir à Poudlard, laissant mon père seul et faible.

J'avais passé mon année dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, à chercher une solution pour enlever une malédiction. Malheureusement il n'y avait aucun moyen d'enlever une malédiction sinon de l'accomplir. Mon année à Poudlard, allait se terminer et j'étais désespéré, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de solution. J'avais un rendez-vous avec mon directeur de maison. Je me demandais pourquoi mon parrain me convoquait ? J'avais été le 1er premier dans toutes les matières sauf Défense contre les forces du mal et Histoire de la Magie. Je toquais à la porte de ses appartements personnels, et il m'ouvrit. Comme à chaque fois, je revis la scène avec ma mère, la veille de son départ. Surtout la phrase de Severus "Pars ! Avant de tuer ton fils et ton mari ! Pars ! Avant de les tuer par jalousie !". Pourquoi ma mère était-elle jalouse ? Je me le demandais tous les soirs. je me demandais pour quelle raison ma mère m'avait laissé tomber ? Pour quelle raison me détestait-elle ? Et surtout, pourquoi mon père était mourant ?

Severus me fit revenir à la réalité en me disant que je pouvais m'asseoir. Il nous servit un café et alla directement au but. C'était ce que j'adorais chez mon parrain, il ne tournait pas autour du pot pendant trente-six ans. Il m'informa qu'il avait remarqué que j'étais souvent fourré à la bibliothèque, et qu'il savait que je cherchais des renseignements sur les malédictions. Il me demanda alors ce que je savais. Honteux, je baissais la tête et lui expliquais que je savais juste qu'il y avait une malédiction sur notre famille mais que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle était exactement. Severus, souffla d'agacement. Ou peut être de soulagement ? Je ne savais pas. Il but son café, et posa sa tasse, comme s'il avait prit une grave décision :

-Ta mère ne veut pas que je te mette au courant, mais je présume que j'ai le droit de t'aider dans tes recherches. Bien sûr, Draco, nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation.

Je souris, mon parrain restait fidèle à lui même. Il avait toujours été là pour moi et je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez.

-Comme tu le sais, on ne peut défaire une malédiction. Mais à chaque malédictions, il y a un choix. La plupart du temps c'est mourir et une autre chose cruelle mais faisable. Ton père et ta mère n'ont pas eu le courage de te parler de la malédiction. Pourtant ton père à dû laisser une trace de la malédiction au cas ou ça toucherait la prochaine génération. Si tu trouve le livre, tu trouveras la malédiction. Je ne peux t'en dire plus, je suis sous serment. Ton père peut être très convainquant, parfois.

Nous avons terminé la soirée à parler de tout et de rien. Quand à la fin de l'année scolaire je rentrais chez moi, j'étais épuisé. J'avais prit le magicobus, puisque mon père n'était pas venu me chercher. Malgré cela j'appelais Dobby, mon elfe de maison, et l'informais que je souhaitais qu'il m'apporte à manger à la bibliothèque. Je cherchais toute la soirée après le livre, puis alors que j'allais abandonner, je fouillais dans l'armoire du bureau des Malfoy qui était dans la bibliothèque. Mon père me l'avait toujours interdit. J'y trouvais un livre noir avec une tête de mort rouge dessus. Je souris, j'avais enfin trouvé le livre, j'en était sûr. Je le pris et allais dans ma suite, je mis le livre sur mon lit et fis couler de l'eau dans ma baignoire en ajoutant des potions pour qu'il y ait de la mousse. Je jetais un sort pour que l'eau soit chaude tout le temps, et pour que l'eau s'arrête de couler quand la baignoire serait au 3/4 pleine. Je pris le livre et m'assis sur mon lit. Le livre était vieux les pages étaient jaunies, et l'écriture était en style gothique, l'écriture datant de la fin du moyen age.

Le début racontait l'histoire d'amour d'une fille, Mandragonie. Elle était amoureuse de Roland Malfoy, mais celui-ci était marié et avait un jeune fils. Alors que Mandragonie se mourrait d'amour pour lui, elle décida de jeter une malédiction sur la femme de Roland, elle tuerait la femme de Roland en contre parti Mandragonie ne pourrait rien faire à son fils. Comme prévue elle tua la femme de Roland avec du poison, en faisant croire qu'elle était malade. Dès que la femme de Roland fut enterrée, Mandragonie alla faire des avances à Roland. Celui-ci refusa disant qu'il était trop tôt pour lui, qu'il avait toujours mal à cause de la perte de sa femme. Alors Mandragonie joua sa dernière carte et lui expliqua qu'il fallait une présence féminine aux côtés de son fils. Roland, n'ayant pas le choix, accepta. Il voulait le meilleur pour son fils, Louis qui ressemblait tellement à sa femme.

Au fil des années Roland n'était toujours pas amoureux de Mandragonie, il ne l'avait même jamais touché à part pour l'embrasser lors de leur mariage. Mandragonie, devint extrêmement jalouse du fils de Roland. Louis pouvait toucher son père, il faisait rire son père, il avait tout l'amour de son père !Tout ça parce qu'il ressemblait tellement à sa mère. Arrivé aux 16 ans de Louis, elle en devint jalouse au point qu'elle souhaita la mort de Louis. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait le tuer à cause de la malédiction qu'elle avait lancé. Elle décida alors de jeter une malédiction sur le fils et le père, que leur amour paternel se transforme en amour pur et en désir, et que si cet amour n'était pas finalisé avant les 17 ans de Louis, le fils en mourrait.

Mandragonie avait arrêté d'écrire, c'était une autre personne qui avait continué : Madrangonie n'avait pas prévu que les deux malédictions se mélange, puisque la première interdisait qu'elle tue le fils, elle ne pouvait pas lancer de malédiction de mort sur Louis.

Les deux malédictions mélangées donnaient :

Si un des descendants des Malfoy naît en ressemblant à sa mère, alors le père et le fils tomberont amoureux l'un de l'autre. S'ils ne finalisent pas leur amour avant les 17 ans du fils, le père mourra et la mère se suicidera ou essayera de tuer son fils. Si l'amour est finalisé, le lien parental qui les unis disparaîtra. Par contre si le fils meurt, le père mourra de douleur.

Le père commencera avoir mal lors des 14-15 ans de l'enfant, il ira mieux quand il sera près de son fils mais un grand désir naîtra. La mère ne pourra pas supporter la jalousie et essayera de les séparer à tout prix ou de les tuer.

Le livre m'échappa des mains et des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Tout le monde me disait que je ressemblais à mon père mais c'était faux, je ressemblais à ma mère. J'avais ses traits fins, ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa peau blanche et douce, sa bouche. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas la réincarnation de ma mère, mais je lui ressemblais. Oui, je lui ressemblais assez. La malédiction c'était déclenchée. Et je me rendis compte avec horreur que je ne considérais déjà plus Lucius comme mon père, notre lien était déjà en train de se détruire. Maintenant la question la plus urgente était : étais-je capable de faire l'amour avec mon père ? Même si notre lien parental était dissous ?

Tel un automate, j'allais dans mon bain et me lavais. Je frottais mes cheveux qui m'arrivaient jusqu'au cou, en massant doucement le cuir chevelu puis en allant vers les pointes. Je mis un peu de savon dans mes mains et lavais mon cou. Tout en massant, je continuais avec mes épaules, mes bras, mon torse, mon ventre, mes jambes et mes pieds, puis je frottais mon dos avec une brosse et terminais en lavant mon entre jambe. Je rinçais mes cheveux et enfonçais ma tête dans l'eau. Je repensais à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis 3 ans. J'essayais de retrouver le moment où j'avais commencé à ne plus voir Lucius comme mon père mais comme un homme. Je repensais à la malédiction... Je me rendis compte qu'il fallait que je prenne une décision, avant mes 17 ans sinon je pourrais le regretter. Plus je réfléchissais, plus l'air me manquais. Puis je pris ma décision...

Je levais ma tête et pris une grande goulée d'air. Je sortis de la baignoire et pris un peignoir en soie, je l'enfilais sans m'essuyer et me dirigeais vers la chambre verte où je savais que mon père serait. Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper, je rentrais, le peignoir ouvert, laissant à la vue de mon père mon corps humide. Il était dans son lit, blanc comme un mort. J'entrais et je vis ses yeux me fixer. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Je le vis regarder mes cheveux et descendre lentement vers mon cou, mon torse, mes abdominaux. Mes abdominaux n'étaient pas sculptés mais plats laissant apercevoir l'aine. Puis il descendis plus bas, ne s'attardant pas sur mon entre-jambe, il regarda mes jambes fines. Et mes pieds tout aussi fins. Il remonta son regard vers mon pénis qui commença à bouger face à son regard insistant. Je ne m'étais pas rasé et on voyait des poils blancs sur mon pubis et mes testicules. Mes cheveux étaient blond-blancs tendit que mes poils pubiens était blancs. Je ne m'étais pas essuyé et des gouttes d'eau coulaient de mes cheveux jusqu'à ma toison. Je pris la parole quand je sentis que j'allais être en érection :

-Je sais, et j'ai fait mon choix.

-C'est bien, je n'ai pas eu le courage de prendre une décision à ta place.

Je pensais lui faire remarquer que j'avais failli ne pas avoir le choix. Mais je préférais ne pas penser à ce qui se serait passé si à mes 17 ans, je n'avais toujours rien découvert. Je m'avançais et à mon tour j'observais mon père. Il avait toujours ses cheveux longs, ils étaient détachés lui arrivant au bas du dos. Depuis que j'étais arrivé, il avait déjà reprit des couleurs et sûrement de la force... Son torse était très bien sculpté mais pas trop non plus. Puis je m'arrêtais vers son pénis... en pleine érection. Je déglutis en me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir prendre tout ça en moi. Elle était grosse et longue, très longue, elle devait faire dans les 20-25 cm. La mienne était beaucoup plus petite, mais je ne m'en sentais pas vexé. Je savais au fond de moi, que son sexe allait m'appartenir.

Je rougis me rendant compte des pensées qui me traversaient. J'étais encore vierge... en fait pour tout dire je ne m'étais jamais masturbé... Alors jouer la vierge effarouchée n'était pas très dur. La couverture était au fond du lit et mon père était nu. Il faisait chaud dans la chambre. Je m'assis au bord du lit à côté du bassin de Lucius. Et mes yeux remontaient vers son visage. Je fixais ses yeux gris. Les miens étaient bleu-gris, alors que les siens, d'un gris pâle, ne laissant pas le choix à la couleur. Je descendis ma tête passant ma main dans ses cheveux. Je lui laissais le temps de reculer. Et doucement je mis mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa bouche était fine et douce comme de la soie. Je me reculais assez vite, ne sachant pas si j'avais bien fait. Il me sourit, et me demanda gentiment si c'était mon premier baiser, je le regardais longtemps avant d'opiner par un hochement de tête en lui murmurant :

-C'est pitoyable hein ?

-Non, ça ne te rends que plus désirable, plus pur.

Il avait dit ces mots sur un ton sensuel. Il se mit à me caresser les cheveux et je ronronnais presque à son toucher. J'abaissais encore ma tête, désireux de rencontrer encore sa bouche rouge. Alors que nos lèvres se touchaient encore une fois et que j'allais relever la tête, il appuya sur ma tête doucement pour me faire comprendre qu'il voulait que je reste. Je sentis sa langue contre mes lèvres, les parcourant. J'ouvris la bouche, accédant à sa requête silencieuse. Je sentis sa langue explorer mon palais, passer en dessous de ma langue alors que ses mains descendaient vers mon cou et mon dos. Je fermais les yeux sous l'intensité du baiser. Je sentais que Lucius voulait me plaquer au matelas et défaire mon peignoir mais qu'il n'avait pas encore la force de le faire. J'en était chagriné. Si j'avais été à côté de lui, il aurait été plus fort, mais on ne m'avait pas laisser le choix. J'ouvrais les yeux et je décidais de défaire mon peignoir et me mettre à quatre pattes au dessus de lui sans rompre notre baiser.

Je me liquéfiais sous cette langue experte. Avec timidité, je commençais à répondre au baiser, en essayant de caresser sa langue. Quand j'arrivais enfin à jouer avec sa langue, j'entendis Lucius grogner. Pensant avoir mal fait, je me retirais. Mais avant que je ne puisse faire le moindre geste, il plaquait de nouveau sa bouche sur la mienne. Je souris en sentant qu'il reprenait de plus en plus de force. Le baiser était plus dur, plus fougueux que les premiers. J'aurais bien prit les devants mais je n'avais aucune expérience.

Lucius massait de plus en plus mon dos, alors je me laissais tomber délicatement sur lui. Nos sexes se touchaient enfin et je gémis dans la bouche de Lucius alors qu'il grognait de nouveau. Je me rendis compte que son grognement était un grognement de plaisir et non d'agacement comme je l'avais cru au départ.

Alors que je me faisais à la sensation de sentir la longue et grosse érection de mon père sur mon ventre, je sentis les mains de Lucius descendre plus bas. Il massait le bas de mon dos avec douceur. On aurait dit qu'il apprivoisait une bête apeurée. Après un temps incalculable pour moi, il descendit ses mains jusqu'à mes fesses pour les masser. Je coupais le baiser pour reprendre de l'air, puis je gémis. Lucius massait mes fesses avec douceur et fermeté. Je profitais de chaque sensations. Il profita que j'avais la bouche ouverte, pour rentrer sa langue. J'adorais la façon dont il explorait ma bouche, sa façon de passer sa langue en dessous de la mienne, de toujours essayer d'aller plus loin, pour gouter ma langue. Des frissons me parcourraient entièrement, Lucius jouait avec mes nerfs en passant ses doigts près de mon anus. Je rompis le baiser et enfonçai ma tête dans son cou. Je mordais le drap pour empêcher mes petits gémissements de sortir. Lucius le sentit et me dit tout près de l'oreille

-Défais ce drap de ta bouche ! Je veux t'entendre... Je veux savoir si je te fais du bien. Et ça m'excite encore plus tes petits bruits...

Pour lui faire plaisir, je lâchais le drap. Aussitôt il mordilla le lobe de mon oreille, ne m'y attendant pas j'émis un son aigüe. Avant que j'ai pu me faire à l'idée que le son venait de moi, Lucius me plaqua sur le matelas et m'embrassa. Mon gémissement avait du l'exciter comme il me l'avait prédit. Il bougea ses hanches. Au début, je ne comprenais pas trop, puis je sentis son érection imposante se frotter contre la mienne. Encore une fois j'interrompis le baiser pour qu'un gémissement sorte de ma bouche. Ma tête se rejetant en arrière et mon corps se cambrant. Je sentais le gros gland humide de Lucius contre la peau de mon érection. À chaque coups de hanche son gland rencontrait le mien, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. Lucius le fit plusieurs fois alternant la douceur, la vitesse, la force. Je perdais totalement le tête, la secouant dans tout les sens. Je passais une main autoritaire dans ses cheveux et appuyais sur sa tête pour que sa bouche vienne rencontrer la mienne. On s'embrassait à en perdre haleine, comme si notre vie était en jeu...En réfléchissant bien notre vie était vraiment en jeu. Je ne savais pas comment je pourrais réagir à sa perte.

Il arrêta le baiser et descendit vers mon cou, il le mordait et le suçait, sûrement pour laisser sa marque sur mon corps. Je sentis ses mains remonter le long des mes abdominaux et effleurer mes tétons. Il pinça mes tétons avec ses doigts fins et froids. Je ne pus que gémir sous les nouvelles sensations qu'il me faisait découvrir avec passion. Des frissons parcouraient tout mon corps descendant vers mon sexe dressé. Je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas les arrêter. Sa bouche descendait et à chaque fois qu'elle descendait, Lucius donnait un baiser sur la peau découverte. Il arriva à mes tétons, il en mordilla un et je gémis plus fort. Il continuait de torturer l'autre téton avec ses doigts. Puis il changea de téton, ne me laissant aucun répit. De sa main libre, il descendait toujours plus bas, arrivant tout près de mon érection. Je frissonnais et gémis d'anticipation.

Sa main toucha, enfin, mon érection douloureuse. Il taquina de son doigt mon gland allant en dessous de la peau et faisant des tours avec. Je me tortillais sous lui en bougeant mon bassin pour qu'il touche plus loin mon érection, pour qu'il me donne plus. Je me rendis compte que j'avais besoin d'avoir plus que les préliminaires. Je voulais que Lucius me marque, je voulais lui appartenir entièrement. Sa bouche descendait doucement mon torse et mes abdominaux, il prit mon érection à pleine main et fit de lents vas et viens. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort, réclamant plus. Puis je sentis qu'il donnait des coups de hanches sur mon genoux pour frotter son érection imposante sur quelque chose de dur. Je rougis me rendant compte seulement maintenant de ce qui allait se passer et que j'excitais Lucius. Cela me rendis encore plus dur. Alors que je pouvais sentir le souffle de Lucius sur mon gland, il remonta la tête et m'embrassa. Je grognais de déception dans sa bouche, il se recula et rigola. Son sourire était beau, doux, on avait l'impression que son visage s'illuminait. On aurait dit un ange descendant du ciel. Il m'embrassa légèrement, et me mordilla l'oreille :

-Tu veux aller jusqu'où ?

En disant cela il accélérait le mouvement sur mon érection. Je ne pus que gémir un "tout". Il me comprit et alla directement sur mon érection, cette fois. Je vis sa langue sortir de sa bouche, me torturant mentalement. Tout en lui était perfection, même cette langue rose, qui me faisait languir. Il mit ses mains sur mes fesses et me souleva un peu. Lucius lécha la peau en dessous des mes testicules. Je sentais par ses coups de langue qu'il hésitait à aller lécher mon anus ou mon érection. Enfin il choisit et sans que je m'y attende, il prit mes testicules à pleine bouche. Il les suçait avec douceur et passion. Je sentais sa salive couler vers mon anus. Il s'amusait à faire rouler mes testicules dans sa bouche. Ma tête allait de droite à gauche. Je n'en pouvais plus tellement c'était bon.

Puis il lécha ma hampe sur toute la longueur, tournant parfois sa langue autour. Arrivé au gland il ne le lécha pas tout de suite, il mit une main en bas de la hampe, puis tira sur la peau au maximum sans me faire mal pour autant. De la salive descendait jusqu'à mon gland. Je pus à peine me remettre du frisson que le froid me provoquait, qu'il donnait des coups de langues sur le gland. Puis il prit le gland dans sa bouche. Et il recommença à donner des coups de langue dessus. Il l'aspira fortement. Et il commença à faire des vas et viens avec sa bouche.

Au début il allait tout doucement, en prenant soin de bien jouer avec le gland. Puis il alla de plus en plus vite. Je regardais avec admiration Lucius sucer mon sexe en érection, l'avalant complètement. Qu'il aille doucement ou vite, il y avait toujours de la douceur dans ses gestes. Je commençais à perdre la tête, et sentir mon ventre être rempli, ça montait jusqu'à mon pénis. La sensation restait là, avec autre chose que je ne savais décrire. Mais je me doutais que c'était le début de ma jouissance. Je fermais les yeux et essayais de prévenir Lucius, je ne pensais pas qu'il apprécierait que je jouisse, comme ça dans sa bouche :

-Lucius... Je me sens... bizarre... J'pense que je... Jouir ! Luciiiussssss

J'essayais de le défaire, en tirant doucement sur ses cheveux mais impossible. On aurait dit qu'il était trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait pour arrêter. Comme je l'avais prédit, il me ne fallu pas longtemps pour jouir. La sensation était exquise. J'essayais de reprendre une respiration normale. Lucius ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il me retourna et me mit à quatre patte. Il lécha l'entrée de mon anus. Je sentis mon sexe réagir et quelques secondes de ce traitement suffirent à me faire bander de nouveau. Alors que je ressentais encore le plaisir de mon orgasme. Il rentra sa langue dans mon intimité et je découvris avec plaisir que j'aimais cette sensation.

Je souhaitais que sa langue aille plus loin. Je voulais qu'elle soit plus grosse, plus épaisse, plus dur, plus longue. Je grognais de frustration, je sentis un bout de son doigt rentrer en moi, et je soupirais de soulagement. Il murmura un sort dont je ne pris pas conscience tout de suite. Je sentis un liquide un peu visqueux en moi et sur mon entrée. Avec son doigt Lucius étala le liquide, qui devais être du lubrifiant, dans mon anus. Il s'amusait à tourner son doigt partout me découvrant et étirant mon anus. Je n'aimais pas trop la sensation d'étirement, une sensation de gène s'emparait de moi, pourtant j'avais quand même du plaisir. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé ma prostate et j'étais pressé qu'il la trouve. Curieux, du plaisir que pouvait me donner cette découverte.

Alors qu'il débutait des vas et viens avec son doigt, je commençais à aimer de plus en plus. Je sentis Lucius s'installer entre mes jambes pour me pénétrer. Pourtant il ne me pénétra pas tout de suite. Il continuait avec son doigt à étaler le lubrifiant. Puis il murmura encore le sort. Je me rendis compte que ce coup ci le sort devait être pour lui.

Je sentis son gland contre mon entrée, puis il le fit entrer dans mon anus. Et juste ça me fis gémir de douleur, ça faisait mal. Lucius le sortait et le rentrait, plusieurs fois pour que je m'habitue un peu à la sensation. Puis alors que je m'y entendait le moins, il donna un grand coup de hanche et rentra à moitié son érection en moi. Je criai de douleur et de plaisir mélangé. J'étais presque sûr qu'il avait cogné contre ma prostate. Il resta en moi et fit des petit cercles avec son bassin pour dilater un peu mieux mon entrée.

Puis il rentra encore quelques petits centimètres et se retira entièrement. Je soupirais de soulagement, je n'étais pas encore habitué à l'intrusion. Lucius redonna un coup hanche ne rentrant toujours pas entièrement en moi mais un tout petit peu plus loin. Il recommença ses cercles. Cette fois ci, je n'avais pas gémit de douleur. Seules des sensations de gêne et d'étirement étaient présentes.

Il refit le même manège plusieurs fois. Il prit mon érection en main et commença de doux vas et viens, je gémis heureux que mon sexe ait de nouveau son attention. Surtout que mon érection avait un peu diminuée face à la douleur de la pénétration. Il redonna un coup de hanche mais cette fois ci, plus fort. Toute son érection rentra en moi. Alors que je ne pensais pas pouvoir supporter la douleur, les vas et viens que Lucius faisait sur mon érection, me permirent d'oublier cette sensation douloureuse. Lucius recommença ses petits tours de hanche, il se colla à mon dos, me lécha l'oreille puis, me dit d'une voix tendre :

-Détends toi, de toute façon on a toute la nuit.

Alors que j'allais répliquer que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, il m'embrassa. Je me liquéfiais encore une fois sous cette langue experte. De sa main libre, il attrapa ma hanche. Il se redressa et commença à se défaire de moi tout doucement. Alors que je pensais qu'il allait défaire son érection en entier de moi, il revint de nouveau. Petit à petit la douleur partit laissant place au plaisir. Quand Lucius le remarqua, il sortit entièrement de moi et revint. Je criais, que de plaisir cette fois. Dès lors ,ses coups de reins débutèrent. Il touchait ma prostate à chaque fois. Et chaque fois un plaisir m'envahissait de plus en plus grand. De plus en plus fort. À chaque fois, qu'il touchait ma prostate, je gémissais, criais ou hurlais mon plaisir. Je ne pouvais faire que ça :

-Ouiiiii...Luciiiiiiuuusssssss....Hmmmm...Là !! Ouiiii !!...Oh mon dieu ! C'est bon !....Jt'en pris continue !!!...ouiiii c'est ça...là...Plussss Fort...

Mes phrases n'avaient sûrement aucun sens mais je m'en moquait complètement, je me sentais plein, rempli, heureux, complet... Lucius répondait à mes cris et hurlements par des bouts de phrases, des grognements ou des gémissements. Parfois il se plaquait contre mon dos et me donnait des baisers dans le cou, le mordait ou le suçait. J'étais sûr qu'il avait deviné que je ne pouvais pas l'embrasser sans mourir asphyxié à cause de mes gémissements. Sans m'en apercevoir, je jouis. C'était éprouvant, foudroyant. Je sentais la chair de mon anus se refermer sur le sexe de Lucius alors que tout mes muscles se détendaient. Lucius éjacula en moi dans un râle rauque. Alors que son sperme chaud était en moi, Lucius continuait ses vas et viens et me dit dans un cri :

-Qu'est ce que tu es bon !!

Je gémis encore plus à cette phrase, mon anus était encore sensible, et chaque vas et viens me donnaient un plaisir reposant. Puis il sortit définitivement, et s'écroula à coté de moi. Il passa un bras autours de mon bassin et me fit venir à lui. Il m'embrassa encore, et j'étais sûr que j'allais mourir d'asphyxie. Il m'installa confortablement sur son torse, pour qu'on reprenne nos esprits. Au bout de dix minutes, je sentais que Lucius était de nouveau en érection. Je me décalais un peu, puis fis des arabesques sur son torse et ses abdominaux. Il me regardait, il ne détachait pas son regard de moi et c'était gênant. D'une voix timide, je lui demandais si je pouvais. Je pensais qu'il ne m'avait pas comprit mais il m'affirma que je pouvais avec plaisir. Je ne savais pas d'où venait ces connectivités entre nous mais je m'en réjouissait. Je descendis doucement à son entre jambe. Arrivé devant l'érection de Lucius, j'étais sûr d'une chose : je n'arriverais jamais à prendre tout ça dans ma bouche. Je pris son érection d'une main, et fit des vas et viens. J'allais donner des coups de langue sur le gland mais Lucius me stoppa. Il se recula est s'assit contre le battant du lit. Il souriait, ses cheveux étaient éparpillés un peu partout, lui donnant l'air bestial avec ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux gris. Je me rapprochais de nouveau vers son sexe dressé. Je sortis ma langue de ma bouche, et je l'arrêtais tout près du gland. Je remontais les yeux vers Lucius, qui m'encourageait.

Je décidais enfin de donner quelques coups de langues timides sur son gland. Lucius soupirait mais je sentais que c'était des soupires de frustration plutôt que de plaisir. Je souris content de mon effet. Plus il serait frustré, plus il y aurait de plaisir. Je défis ma langue, pour caresser de mes doigt les bourses de Lucius. Il grogna, mécontent que j'arrête. Après cette longue et douce torture, je pris enfin les testicules en bouche. Passant ma langue entre la fente qui les séparait, léchant la peau en dessous du scrotum, tout y passait. Je ne voulais manquer aucun bout de chair. Dans les gémissements et soupirs de mon père, je l'entendait demander plus, il me suppliait de le prendre en bouche.

Heureux, je continuais ma lente torture. Je fis le tour de la couronne du gland avec ma langue. Faisant exprès de bien mouiller la hampe de Lucius. Puis je recommençais à donner des petits coups de langue. Parfois longs, parfois courts. Je vis du liquide séminal sortir de la queue de Lucius. Je pris le gland dans ma bouche, en faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher la hampe. Et j'aspirais violemment le gland humide avalant le liquide séminal qui coulait. Lucius caressait mes cheveux, et criait sous l'effet de mes aspirations, parfois ses mains se crispaient dans mes cheveux. Taquin, je décidais de sortir le gland tout doucement de ma bouche. Alors que j'allais recommencer mon stratagème, Lucius frustré m'enfonça presque entièrement sa queue dans sa bouche. Je sentis un hoquet m'envahir, il se recula un peu et son gland butta contre mon palet. Lucius était violent, il me défonçait carment la bouche. Prenant le contrôle des vas et viens, il allait de plus en plus vite, son gland frappant à chaque fois mon palet. Puis, son désir en partie satisfait, il me laissa de nouveau prendre le contrôle.

Je devais avouer que j'avais autant aimé que quand je m'amusais à le frustrer. Je recommençais donc doucement mes vas et viens. Ne pouvant pas tout prendre dans ma bouche, j'attrapais la base de son pénis et fis des vas et viens que j'essayais de coordonner avec ceux de ma bouche. Et d'un seul coup, sans me prévenir, Lucius enfonça deux doigt en moi. Je gémis de plaisir, alors que la verge de Lucius était encore dans ma bouche. Le sperme de Lucius qui était resté en moi, servait à lubrifier, pour mon anus et les doigts. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi Lucius voulait se mettre assis. Dans cette position, il pouvait accéder facilement à mon cul. Il s'amusait ayant trouvé ma prostate qu'il torturait habilement. Plus il allait vite avec ses doigts, plus j'allais vite avec ma bouche et ma main. Je sentais de plus en plus de liquide séminal sortir de son gland. J'avais vraiment du mal à sucer correctement Lucius sous ses coups de doigts agiles. J'avais failli plus d'une fois mordre le gland imposant qui était dans ma bouche. Je sentais que j'allais venir alors j'attrapai le poignet de Lucius et l'arrêtais.

Il me lança un regard intrigué. Je lui fis un sourire charmeur, lui promettant mille et une torture. Je me mis au dessus de lui qui était toujours assis. Il fronçait les sourcils face à mon comportement. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour me questionner, je pris son érection et m'empalai d'une traite dessus. Il cria sous le coup du plaisir et de la surprise. Moi je hurlais son nom tout en rejetant ma tête en arrière, de plaisir. J'étais en sueur et mes joues étaient rougies. Il se remit plus vite que moi et commença à donner de légers coups de reins. Il m'attrapa les hanches et m'aida à monter et descendre. Puis il s'attaqua à mon cou, mordant, suçant, léchant. Je devais avoir de sacrés suçons dans mon cou. Alors que je pensais que je ne pouvais atteindre plus de plaisir, il baissa la tête et mordilla un de mes tétons. Je n'étais que gémissement sur lui. Je faisais les vas et viens tout seul, à mon rythme doucement, tendrement, mes mains entrelacées derrière son cou. Il défit ses mains de mes hanches et me masturba d'une main. Alors que de l'autre main il pinçait, frôlait et torturait, mon autre téton. Je criai que j'allais venir, il serra la basse de mon sexe m'empêchant de jouir. Sous la colère et surtout la frustration, je le traitais de tous les noms, hurlant que je voulais jouir.

Il ne me répondit que par un simple sourire. Et là je commençais vraiment à regretter de l'avoir frustré pendant la fellation. On aurait dit qu'il l'avait très bien prit, mais c'était pour mieux se venger. Sans sortir de moi, il mit une de mes jambes sur son épaule, puis me poussa vers le lit. Il s'insinua mieux entre mes jambes, me faisant faire presque le grand écart. Je souris reconnaissant la position de l'étoile*. Puis il se redressa un peu, étira mes jambes, et il donna des coup de rein, vite devenus des coups de butoir. Il gémissait et grognait alors que moi je hurlais mon plaisir et ma frustration. Il martyrisait ma prostate. De sa main libre, il s'accrocha à mon épaule donnant des coups de plus en plus durs et forts. Il était violent et passionné. Parfois ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma peau, mais le plaisir était tel que je ne ressentais qu'un léger éraflement. Des larmes de plaisir et de frustration coulaient sur mes joues. Mon anus n'arrêtait pas de se contracter, laissant passer avec mal l'érection de Lucius qui était énorme. Il criait des phrases, me montrant combien il aimait :

-Tu es si étroit... Si beau... magnifique... tu es bon... Oui... SI bon... Dracooo... Bouges avec moi... Ouii, comme ça... Tu es parfait.

Alors que je ne m'y attendait pas il jouit en moi. Je sentis de nouveau son sperme chaud en moi et j'adorais ça. J'adorais me sentir plein, me sentir marqué, sentir que j'étais sa propriété. Je lui appartenais, corps et âme. Je gémis de désespoir en voyant que Lucius n'avait toujours pas lâché mon érection douloureuse. Je vis sa tête s'approcher de mon érection et l'engloutir comme si c'était un plat exquis. Il ne me fallu que trois-quatre vas et viens pour jouir dans sa bouche. Il remonta et m'embrassa me faisant goûter ma semence. Puis il me mit entre ses jambes, ma tête sur son torse. Et je m'endormais fatigué par tout ce sport.

Quand j'ouvrais les yeux, Lucius était en train de me regarder avec tendresse. On aurait dit un ange déchu. Oui, c'était un ange, mais surtout mon ange. Il caressa mes cheveux et j'aurais ronronné sous son toucher si j'avais été un chat. Il me murmura qu'on avait quelques années à rattraper. Puis, il me demanda si j'avais aimé. Je lui souris, et secouais ma tête sur son torse pour affirmer. Il rigola, mes cheveux le chatouillaient. Son rire était doux. Il se leva nu et me dit qu'il allait se laver. Avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna et m'envoya un regard de braise. Apparemment il voulait rattraper tout de suite les années d'abstinence....

FiN

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

(*) J'ai chercher le nom sur internet dans le site de kama sutra pour que vous puissiez mieux visualiser.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :P


End file.
